Friendzone
by V. Bokthersa
Summary: Los sentimientos de Sanji siempre son rechazados por las chicas, está vez ha sido muy doloroso, pero Zoro siempre está ahí para confortarlo, aunque sus propios sentimientos hacía Sanji no pueden ser expresados. (Basado en la canción "Yo quisiera", el himno de la friendzone XD!)


**Resumen: **Sanji está ebrio y harto de que las chicas jueguen con su corazón y Zoro trata de confortarlo, lástima que no pueda expresar sus sentimientos hacia él.

**Advertencia:** Pequeño spoiler de la saga de Dressrosa.

**Parejas:**ZoSan unilateral. Leve mención de ViolaxSanji (sí, sabemos quién es la seme (?) allí).

**Notas iniciales:**Pues… este es un pequeño songfic sin la letra de la canción (?) que surgió hoy a muy tempranas horas (entre las 00:00-02:00, específicamente) cuando me puse cursi recordado una canción. Traté de mantenerlos lo más IC posible, pero tampoco soy Odacchi, así que bien… simplemente lo dejo aquí antes de interrumpirme. La canción en la que está inspirada es "Yo quisiera" de Reik (no, no es mi primer fic con esta canción. Hay otro y es de Gravitation, fue mi primer songfic. Amo esa canción.)

**Disclaimer: **Yo definitivamente no soy el genio del manga Eichiro Oda, así que ningún personaje de One Piece me pertenece. Es sólo que amo a sus personajes y quiero escribir sobre ellos. "Yo quisiera" es la canción en la que me inspiré para escribir el fic y es de Reik.

**Yo quisiera**

By V. Bokthersa

La relación entre ellos dos era bastante extraña e incomprensible para los demás. Luffy los definía simplemente como "_nakama_", aunque los demás tripulantes parecían confundidos.

Zoro y Sanji vivían peleando y compitiendo entre ellos, pero aunque la impresión superficial era que se odiaban, en ciertas expresiones o movimientos se notaba que incluso sus peleas más aparatosas eran una expresión de cariño y amistad. Tampoco era secreto para nadie en el Sunny que Sanji admiraba a Zoro y le tenía un enorme aprecio, ni que Zoro adoraba a Sanji aparentemente como a un hermano, lo que no quitaba sus peleas, pero sí armaba escenas la mar de extrañas cuando por las noches Zoro iba a la cocina y distraía a Sanji de sus labores diarias con una cuantas copas de sake, ron o cualquier licor del que pudieran echar mano.

Aquella era una de las noches en las cuales la cocina del Sunny se volvía testigo muda de lo que cualquier ajeno consideraría un completo absurdo: Sanji, botella en mano, lloriqueaba y balbuceaba cosas sobre alguna chica que lo había rechazado después de ilusionarlo. Entre los balbuceos se logró entender el nombre de Vio... algo.

—Oi, idiota Cejas de Caracol, ¿por qué mierda me pides consejo a mí?, pregúntale a la usurera o...

—Porque eres mi mejor amigo, Marimo de mierda —le interrumpió entre sollozo—, y son temas de hombres. —Golpeó la mesa con su botella antes de beber hasta el fondo y caer de espaldas al suelo.

"¿Soy tu mejor amigo? ¿Eso me hace tu pañuelo de lágrimas o qué?" Se preguntó internamente el espadachín y comenzó a meditarlo. La verdad era que a veces, cuando Sanji se pasaba de copas solía llorarle sobre sus penas amorosas, aunque nunca antes le había preguntado el porqué. Era curioso que lo considerara su mejor amigo, él lo consideraba su rival eterno... y quizá algo más. Algo muy diferente.

El cocinero se recargó sobre el hombro de Zoro para levantarse completamente del suelo y siguió lloriqueando sobre esa chica nuevamente. Violet había dicho, esta vez lo escuchó muy claro. Si no se equivocaba ella era la princesa de Dressrosa y según había oído, había tenido un amorío con Sanji obedeciendo sus propios fines e intereses. Cuando lo supo había querido golpearla por jugar de esa forma con su cocinero, pero nunca lo había dicho a nadie. "Un momento... ¿mí cocinero?, ¡estoy loco!"

—Marimo... Marimoooo... —un nuevo sollozo salió de la boca de Sanji—, ¿Porqué... por qué es tan cruel la vida? —preguntó arrastrando sus palabras—, ¿por qué es tan cruel con mis sentimientos?

Zoro sujetó a Sanji por la cintura, en una suerte de abrazo entre camaradas.

—¿Y yo que sé, estúpido _Ero-cook_?, deberías dejarlo pasar, algún día vendrá la mujer indicada. Quizá una sirena, ¿no te gustaría?

—¿Y cómo hago... para que no me rechace?, ya no lo soporto. ¿Cómo protejo mi corazón?

—Idiota, yo sólo puedo cuidártelo de forma literal, aunque quizá Law preferiría ese trabajo —dijo, tratando de hacerle una broma.

A decir verdad, su relación era bastante extraña incluso para él. Los sentimientos de Zoro hacia Sanji ni él mismo los entendía. Eran muy diferentes al amor que sentía por sus demás _nakama_. Estaba dispuesto a morir por todos, pero sólo Sanji despertaba en él pasiones y sentimientos que había creído no ser capaz de sentir hacia un ser vivo; y en ese momento, por alguna inexplicable razón sentía una horrible necesidad de ser el objeto de amores de Sanji, quizá para cuidarlo y protegerlo en el plano sentimental o quizá porque no soportaba que nadie que no fuera él lo hiciera llorar. Él quería ser el único que le sacara esas lágrimas de desesperación y amor.

Se quedó tanto tiempo reflexionando sobre sus propios deseos, aquellos sobre ser la única ilusión del rubio, el porqué de sus desvelos y amores, que el otro aún en su nube de embriaguez notó su ausencia.

—Oiiiiii ¡Marimo! —El grito vino acompañado de una patada que hizo perder el equilibrio a Sanji—, ¿quién mierda está timoneando? —preguntó retóricamente gracias a su graciosa caída, de la cuál Zoro ni siquiera pudo reírse—, ¿y a ti qué mierda te pasa? —interrogó nuevamente.

Zoro se mostró ligeramente nervioso ante aquella pregunta y se removió en su asiento. ¿Que qué le pasaba?, acababa de descubrir que estaba tan perdidamente enamorado de Sanji como él de todas las chicas del universo, ¿cómo decírselo?, ¡imposible!, prefería seguir siendo considerado su mejor amigo antes que... cualquier otra cosa.

—Nada idiota, vamos, te llevaré a tu hamaca.

Lo echó como un costal a su hombro y entre pataleos, lloriqueos y gritos logró meterlo en su litera, mientras él subió al puesto de vigía, para seguir meditando respecto a lo mucho que él quisiera ser... más que un mejor amigo... más que un _nakama_, ese ser en el que Sanji depositara su amor y pasión.

**Notas finales:**

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen felicitaciones o reclamos, por favor dejen algún comentario, por favor~

PD: Si alguien de aquí sigue "Descendiente de la oscuridad", mi fic de Kuroshitsuji, no me he olvidado de él ni nada por el estilo, pero he tenido muchos problemas para continuarlo ;A; ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero sí que lo estoy escribiendo, lo juro!, quiero dar algo de calidad…

PD2: No olviden seguirme en mi facebook, busquen One Piece of V. Bokthersa's Adventure


End file.
